Burst Man
is a Robot Master from Mega Man 7 that was originally created to guard a chemical plant in Edo City, but was stolen and modified for combat by Dr. Wily. Burst Man loves festivals and shoots his bombs as fireworks. His body has several explosives and soapy substances (much to Turbo Man's dismay), which he can use to attack by encasing enemies in bubbles or using the Danger Wrap, a bomb encased in a bubble. Because of the liquid substances in his body, he is vulnerable to sudden changes in temperature. He is weak to Freeze Cracker and Scorch Wheel, and drops several bombs when hit by them. Video game appearances ''Mega Man 7'' Burst Man is one of the initial four Robot Masters that Dr. Wily had sealed away in the event of his arrest. After helping to break Wily out of prison at the start of the game, he was later defeated by Mega Man. ''Rockman Strategy Burst Man first appears along with Bubble Man and Stone Man to challenge Mega Man's party atop a broken bridge. He then appears in Northwest Africa's '''Magma Inferno', joining Fire Man as one of Sagitarius' guards. Strategy ''Mega Man 7'' Before the battle, the player should know that there are two hazards in his room: the instant-death spikes on the ceiling and the walls which make Mega Man bounce through the room. Burst Man has two attacks: his first attack involves in getting out a bubble wand and shooting three yellow bubbles that make Mega Man bounce backwards and towards the walls, then planting his cannon on the floor and making big bubbles rise from where Mega Man is standing. The yellow bubbles can be destroyed with the Mega Buster, and then the player should move around the room to avoid being carried by the bubbles to the spikes. His second attack involves in shooting three Danger Wraps -which are bubble-encased bombs- and then jumping high. The bubble-encased bombs chase Mega Man and encase him, carrying him to the ceiling and killing him. They are avoided by jumping on them when they are low enough, which will make them rise and pop on the ceiling, dropping the stray bomb, however. The bomb will explode after a short time. If Mega Man gets caught in a Danger Wrap, the player can escape from the bubble by either shooting it rapidly or using Junk Shield, which deals lots of damage. If Mega Man is running out of space, the player should slide below Burst Man if he jumps to regain space. His weaknesses are the Scorch Wheel and the Freeze Cracker, the former being more recommended due to its ability to pierce through the yellow bubbles and destroying them, and still making it to hit Burst Man. Charged shots are also a good option, and also pierce and destroy the yellow bubbles. Any of these options will make Burst Man flinch backwards and drop four bombs, making him attack back with the Danger Wrap. The Scorch Wheel always defeats it in seven hits, while the Freeze Cracker defeats him in seven hits with a whole shot and ten hits with a split shot. He is also immune to the Rush Super Adaptor's fist attack, even with the Hyper Rocket Buster upgrade; what's more, if it hits Burst Man, instead of damaging him, it carries a stray bomb towards Mega Man. Data Stage description: Bomb Bomber Bombest Mega Man & Bass CD data Hisshouhou Special data *'Stage:' Chemical Plant Stage (化学薬品工場ステージ Kagaku Yakuhin Koujou Sutēji) *'Height:' 179 cm *'Weight:' 176 kg Stage enemies *'Sub-boss:' Kanigance *Bunby Tank and Bunby Top *Count Bomb NEO *CFN-24 *Driver Cannon *Kerone *Kintot *Petaforth *Swim Metall DX *Spiral Gabyoall *Tripropellan Damage Data Chart Displays the amount of damage in units that Burst Man will receive from each Special Weapon in Mega Man 7. :*For Mega Buster, Wild Coil and Noise Crush, the first number is the damage done when the weapon is fired normally; the second number is damage done when the weapon is charged up. :*For Freeze Cracker, the first number is when the shot is whole; the second number is after it splits. Other media Manga Burst Man appeared in the manga Rockman 7 and Mega Man Gigamix. Mega Man (Archie Comics) Burst Man also has a short appearance in Worlds Collide as part of Dr. Wily and Dr. Eggman's Robot Master army. He thus debuts prior to an adaptation of Mega Man 7, a fairly common occurrence in the Archie Comics series. Gallery Mm7 burstback.jpg|Back side view of Burst Man. JunkGigamix.jpg|Burst Man in the Rockman Gigamix manga. BurstIkehara.jpg|Burst Man in the Rockman 7 manga . Burst Man.jpg|Burst Man + Kerone figure MM&BBurstMan.png|Burst Man's CD database sprite from Mega Man & Bass. Trivia *His personality closely resembles Bomb Man's in the fact that he likes festivals, bombs, and fireworks. *How he is weak to the Scorch Wheel and Freeze Cracker is a reference to how bubbles require suitable environments to maintain form; being either too hot or too cold without a good degree of moisture and humidity results in them quickly returning back to a liquid form. *Burst Man and Spring Man are the only Robot Masters in Mega Man 7 that do not have a ''Mega Man Battle Network'' series counterpart nor appeared in the Power Battle & Fighters games. *Burst Man and Slash Man both share the same weaknesses, Scorch Wheel and Freeze Cracker, Turbo Man and Freeze Man's respective weapons. *Burst Man is unique in that he's the only Robot Master with an immunity to the Rush Super Adaptor's Hyper Rocket Buster. es:Burst Mande: Category:Robot Masters Category:Mega Man 7 bosses Category:Wily Numbers Category:Bomb Robot Masters Category:Aquatic Robot Masters Category:Robot Masters without a Netnavi Counterpart Category:Rockman Strategy Category:Archie Comics Classic characters Category:One hand Category:Robots whose maker is unknown